Hunter
by latenightvodka
Summary: *Post Game, AU; Morgan/OC* Year 2042, the formerly comatose, internationally-acclaimed hero Morgan Yu deals with the whiplash of amnesia and a new apocalyptic world. While on the other side of the globe, Chisato Richmond, the former, MIA wife of Morgan Yu enters a dangerous bargain with Alex Yu, one that may be the final wall between the survival of humanity, and its destruction.
1. LOG: 0

_"Why are we doing this again?"_

 _The dark haired man stands and turns to look back at the two similarly dark haired man and woman behind him. Each wearing the same orange-black suit he was. The woman sighs; shiny black glinting against the fluorescent lights, shining in a manner akin to the ring on her back hand — different to both of the men's glove covered ones._

 _"Just get on with it, Morgan. We'll be off schedule if we make this too long — remember, we're not actually supposed to be doing this. Or even allowed, for a matter of fact." Her hands wring nervously, unshed tears glossy in grey eyes._

 _The other man beside her looks down, his face stern and his jaw set anxiously while his eyes held a faint sense of melancholy behind thick lenses._

 _'Morgan' turns._

 _"My name is Morgan Yu," he begins. "This is year 2035, we are aboard the Talos 1, space-based research facility. We are currently in process of the research of an organism we've named 'Typhons' — originally discovered by my wife, Chisato Richmond in 2029. My brother, Alex Yu," he glances back. "Began this research. Oh, and, by the way; we belong to an company named TranStar."_

 _Morgan Yu turns and looks at his brother, "What else?" He asks._

 _Alex Yu moves forward and pats his arm, while Chisato Richmond leans back against the wall, bare hand now gripping her elbow, and wrapping a slender arm around herself, trying to make herself seem smaller._

 _"Why are we making this video." Alex Yu says, looking at the recorder, his voice grim._

 _Morgan Yu rolls his eyes. "R_ _ight— Because my wife and my brother are a hypricote and paranoid— respectively."_

 _"Morgan!" Chisato Richmond interrupts, her porcelain features tight with anxiety._

 _He holds up his hands. "Psychometric data we've obtained recently shows that statistically, there are significant variance in personality patterns, thought process, logic analysis in the testing to the new Neuromods. Whatever," he gives a half-hearted shrug, but in the heavy atmosphere, the nerves and fear were still clear in their minds. "I feel more like myself than ever."_

 _Chisato Richmond lays a hand on his arm. "Morgan," her head shakes. "It isn't too late to back out of this. The-" She sucks in a breath. "There are other people who are willing to take your place, Morgan."_

 _His brother joins her. "She's right."_

 _Morgan Yu's hand lifts toward the side that was loaded with various metal-enforced equipment, they watch them hover for a few seconds before dropping back into the ground. "Guys, look. This is real. **We've** made it happen, and **we're** going to make it perfect. The people that come after us can judge us all they want, but they'll **know** that **we** brought them here. That **we're** the reason why that they're stronger, smarter. Immortal."_

 _"Well, enjoy it while you can, Morgan. It'll all be gone in a few seconds." His brother finally relents, exhaustion clear on his weathered features._

 _Morgan Yu steps toward him and lays his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll make it happen," his voice is firm. And his eyes shine._

 _Then he walks toward his wife and takes her into his arms, and that bravery wavers just the tiniest bit when he leans into the thick of her dark tresses, and lets her go._

 _"I'm ready." He says._

* * *

 _"Alex," Chisato Richmond's voice trembles as she nears the comatose body of Morgan Yu on the operation table. "H- he's_ ** _dead_** _." Her voice cracks. "W- we can't keep him here."_

 _Alex Yu shakes his head, his eyes scanning the files in his hands, "He's just sleeping."_

 _Chisato Richmond's face shatters further. "Alex," she shakes her head. "Let him **go**. It's the least we can do for him. Do you want for him to suffer longer? It could be years, decades before he finally dies."_

 _His head shoots to look at him. "Don't you love him, Chisato?"_

 _"It's because I love him, I will let him go." Her voice is firm. "Do you,_ _Alex? Are you doing this to save Morgan or yourself?"_

 _He throws his hands up. "Jus- just **look** at these brainwaves, Chisato! They're almost an exact replica of a conscious person's! If, we— If **I** , can just find the right way to shock his nerves enough, he'll come back. He'll wake up!"_

 _Shakily, she takes the paper filled with statistic of a person stuck between life and death from his hands._

 _Her eyes widen as she looks at him. "Alex?... Just exactly what type of Neruomods have you been injecting him with while he's unconscious?"_

* * *

 _The Chisato Richmond appears again in front of the screen. Alone._

 _"Hello, Morgan." She smiles, dressed in a lab coat and a green dress. "My name is Chisato Richmond. I suppose you should remember me as your fiancée from your memories, starting from 2032. Now, that is true... In a sense, and false, in another. I am, or rather, was, the fiancée of Morgan Yu. But, you— you, you aren't Morgan."_

 _She brings up her hands to her face and laughs slightly. "Ah, this is weird. Could I just call you Moran the Typhon?"_

 _"But anyway, you must be wondering who you are now. Well, you, you're a work— no, a masterpiece of modern technology, really. You're what Alex... Made, after the Morgan's. A hybrid infused of typhon organs and natural human components. Now, forgive me if that isn't really a clear explanation, but, that is as much as I can offer you. I've never been really much of a biology expert— honestly, I have Ph.D.'s in two of three main categories of science and— god!"_

 _She shakes her head. "Anyway, what I'm making this video to tell you is that when Morgan first broke out, he had me make two artificial intelligence units; one named January, and other named December. I can't say much— Alex can hack the looking glass recording and I really, really don't want him to find this out. Alex might be insane, but h- he's always been thorough."_

 _Her hands tap anxiously._

 _"You'll probably find more of this out in the Psychotronics. Ah well, you'll eventually have to make your way there. Sooner or later. The real Morgan Yu's still there, I think. Password's 0719, after Morgan's birthday — July 19th. I don't think Alex'd have changed that, but if he did, it'll still probably be about Morgan. I don't know, I haven't been- I haven't tried to go back ever since that argument I had with Alex about life support..."_

 _Chisato Richmond tucks back a piece of stray hair. "I- I can't tell you much more than this, hell, I don't know much of this myself in the first place. There are so many things even I don't know about Talos I, about TranStar. And, one more thing. You should watch that video Morgan has left you and listen to what Alex has to say as well. But you should think about what you want, too. Y-you aren't Morgan. You aren't the Morgan that me and Alex knew: and that's okay. You might be an alien, but, you are still your own person. And, and it's okay, Moran the Typhon. And I genuinely hope you'll live."_

 _"And also, I know this is sentimental of me, but if you... If Morgan is still there... Could you?"_

 _She buries her head in her hands, dark locks swishing._

 _"It's been so long."_


	2. LOG: 1

The only thing that's halts the Typhon invasion here is not the cold. But because there isn't nearly enough human psych to salvage here; up in the arctic cold that the world deems safe that is available to the percentage of the world that can pay TranStar to be in this so-called safe haven. So small that it is no landmark in the overpopulated earth and the remaining, inhabitable parts of the globe that is teetering on the bare edge, but has yet to fall over.

 _Antarctica, how long would this uptopia of ice and snow last?_

 _How did everything become like this?_ She sometimes wonders.

Where had they gone wrong?

When the Board of Executives gave green-light for the go ahead on the Neuromods project?

When they had begun construction for Talos I?

When a Typhon, the very first one to come in contact with humanity, tried to smash all of her internal organs and take over her mind?

When they authorized research on that alien life form that had held so much hope and wonderful mysteries of the world?

When she had first met Morgan in university as graduate students and been charmed by the charismatic young man who had held such a broad vision for the evolution of all of humanity that had seemed so bright?

When he first slid the ring that held so much promise and hopes for their future together onto her finger?

She doesn't know.

She doesn't even want to think about it anymore, it was such a mess. Everything was a dream— a haze— a _nightmare_ in all its essence.

Her phone rumbles. _Alex Yu,_ it reads. She picks up the heavy device that gave her a more comfortable feel of her past. Instead of using the issued Transcribe in the rest of the facilities, she chose to keep the old model of an iPhone. Danielle used to mock her for it and call her old-fashioned.

"Richmond."

" _Hello, Chisato_." Alex's baritone voice rumbles across.

And Chisato is glad that she didn't install a holographic visor onto her phone. The last thing she needs is to see Alex's smug face.

"Hello, Alex."

" _How are you, sister-in-law_?"

Spread salt in the wound, was it? "Cut the bullshit, Alex. This has something to do with Morgan, doesn't it? So talk. What happened?"

" _The only reason I try to contact you is because of Morgan, and that Typhon. You've named it MoR8N, didn't you? How very much like you. But do remember that this is an equal trade agreement, the minute that Typhon dies, you will cease to have any contact or information about Morgan. Be careful."_

"Was that a threat?" her voice is sharp. "Because I didn't forget our contract — it's the same with Morgan. The second William Yu and his Board decides Morgan isn't worth anything anymore, you'll shoot him and make the rest of the world _forget_. And then you'll try to take away the Typhon I have, no? And I suppose by then, the only option I have is to kill it and myself, as well as Igwe and Elazer and Ilyushin before you take the Typhon and a team of assassins are sent that won't stop until I have a bullet embedded into my skull as well as the rest of the Talos I survivors."

" _I'm glad we agree on something for once, Chisato."_

 _Agreeing to what?_ She's tempted to snark back. They've been forcing her hand all along, ever since she first came back, set foot on earth — half dead, with Morgan in tow, Dahl, and four other survivors who were either worse, same or hardly better than her and Morgan's condition.

And an alien.

And she's been fighting a losing battle since the beginning.

 _"Danielle Sho, Morgan, and the Operator holding the conscience of Dayo Igwe will accompany me to Antarctica next week for a TranStar conference. Be prepared, and I want to see your process in person while I'm there."_

"And you find it suitable to tell me _now_?"

" _You're not the only one on a tight schedule, Chisato. Little of the world has enough time, nor resources to spare; we're the same. With the rapid Typhon infections spreading throughout North America and the rest of the safe havens on earth. Los Angeles is in an uproar, and the world is looking to TranStar and my parents and Morgan to do something about it."_

 _Were they now?_

 _"Also, you must remember. You should lie low and avoid media during our visit— there'll be press streaming everywhere and if you're caught by any of the cameras, it's game over. It will be in all of our best interest for you to keep your current status and research under tight wraps."_

"Ah, so that means I won't be able to see my best friend or my husband, does it?"

 _" **Ex** -husband," _Alex corrects her.

She holds in a sardonic laugh "Of course, _**ex** -_brother-in-law."

" _I will contact you again. If you have any emergencies, please contact my father's assistant— and **no one else**. Please avoid causing pandemonium if you can help it."_

"Wouldn't dream of it." She replied sarcastically before ending their call.

 _Arrogant bastard._

Rubbing her eyes and turning back to her desk, she sees a tab blinking open on her desk, and the electronically-created image of Dayo Igwe stares back at her.

 _"Chisato? You're still awake?"_ He's startled. Most likely, he was going to leave a recording of himself on her feed and wait until she checked it. Out of all the people TranStar had transferred into an Operators, she and Igwe had the worst relationship. Their interactions all end with cold eyes and unforgivable words and a man with an impossible-to-achieve image who refused to back down.

She turns away from him. "Yes, I was waiting for Alex to call. I stayed awake for it— you know how he gets when I miss it, for whatever reason at all. And now that he has, there's nothing stopping me from getting some shut-eye."

 _"Ah, yes. Anyway, I was just going to inform you that I've finished the analyzation of MoR8N's progress on the simulation. There's nothing wrong with his vitals or his, ah... Brainwaves. Not sure what you'd call the uh, analytical engines in Typhons. But, uh, do you want to change the names? I don't think the executives will_ _approve of... 'Subject 000-NULL - **MoR8N** \- iD: 00048060719'." _

His machine-manipulated voice is nervous.

She turns, hazel eyes narrowed at the hologram figure. Gold and dangerous. "You're a _machine_ , Igwe. There's nothing more death they can do to you. Unless, even after all these years of being a machine and escaping from Talos, you're still afraid of death?"

His voice is cool. " _Death would be a blessing, you must understand. A luxury that cannot be afforded by any of us. You, me, Alex, Morgan, the Typhon. We're all stuck here."_

"I'm glad you're still aboard our agreement. Good day."

" _You, too, Doctor Chisato Richmond Yu."_

Damn. He knows to hit where it hurts.

But Chisato Richmond Yu no longer knew the feeling of pain.

* * *

It's been exactly two months since Morgan Yu opened his eyes for the first time in seven years.

There's a tear when he first opened his eyes. He tasted the saltiness of the tear that had slid down his face and then to his parched lips. His eyes are dry, but he realizes he's awake and in the blink of an eye, everything he's been dreaming about since he's been comatose are gone when he opens his eyes. And it's like they are being covered by an storm of dust and ruin, and the harder he thinks— the further those figures leave. And when he finally closes his eyes again, there are only sterile hallways and blinking computer monitors all dosed in saturated colours that made everything look beautiful until he receives violent flashes of the puddles of blood and _Typhons_ and he remembers the nightmare of the wonderland and looks more desperately for the rabbit hole in his dream.

His memories are gone. Everything that happened on Talos I and after— he cannot remember. There are only the nightmares he receives in his dreams.

What happens after is a daze.

Fifteen minutes after he opened his eyes, a nurse walks in with a tray of syringes (most likely nutrients for his comatose body) and she drops the tray and screams when she sees his eyes are open. She then runs out, screaming _Doctor Morgan Yu is awake_ and people are rushing into the room, some with tears streaming down their faces and others are praying and more are repeating that _God had blessed them with the_ _return of their hero_.

That is what happens until six days later, his brother walks into his hospital room and there are tears swimming in Alex's normally firm gaze. He crushes Morgan into a hug and promptly sobs into his shoulder, seeping his hospital gown.

They stay like that for he doesn't know how long. But eventually, Alex looks up and tells him that it's been _seven_ long years.

It's another two weeks later when he finally gets discharged. His apartment in New York looks the same— Alex probably issued orders for to be like that specifically.

But there are things missing. His apartment looked like this— the puzzle is still the same. But corners and edges are cut off on purpose so he'd miss the smaller parts of the bigger picture.

His room is practically devoid of personal effects other than a few picture frames. Most of them are the descriptor of his parents and him with his brother, But there are a few that are of completely random things— a flower, a book, and this one, the one on his desk, showing off a colourful firework.

 _Bang!_

 _Boom!_

 _The fireworks flash as the crowds begin to chant in the Time Square. The bright lights flicker with the fireworks._

 _"Three!"_

 _A slim hand slips into his._

 _"Two!"_

 _An arm wound around his neck, pulling him towards her. He leans in, inhaling the familiar, exotic, coconut-caramel scent._

 _"One!"_

 _She tastes like honeysuckle and cocktail, he pulls her closer — hand tangling into dark locks as the other settles onto the fabric of the dress on her hips._

 ** _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_** _" The crowd screams as the fireworks flash and roar_ , _its noise somehow covered by the joyous shrieks of the crowd._

Harsh knocking on the door slams him out of his daydreams. Wiping a hand across his face, he goes to answer the door. Only to come in face-to-face with an angry Danielle Sho.

He 'reunited' had with his university classmate and Talos colleague after his discharge, only to discover the prejudice and the extreme dislike she held for the Yu family for some unknown reasons. Their conversation lasted only for a few minutes— however, it was long enough for Morgan to realize she knew just as little as he did.

She stands in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What, you aren't going to invite me or something?" She asks archly.

Morgan fights the urge to roll his eyes. _What is she, a child?_

However, his irritation quickly turns to curiosity when she slams a sheet onto the coffee table and sits down with a huff. He settles across her, setting down a cup of water, which she took a large gulp of and slammed back down in a similar manner.

"They're hiding something from us." She says hotly. "They said that _six_ of us made it down alive from Talos alongside that pilot Dahl. But here," she gestures to the sheet she's printed out. "There are only _five_ names: two other researchers named Dayo Igwe and Mikhalia Ilyushin. Me, you, and someone called Sarah Elazer, who had been the security chief. No one else."

This was certainly news to him. Other than the fact that there were other Talos survivors, there were nothing else he knew: other than after he had woken up, Alex had little time to make contact with him, much less discuss what had happened during the last six years.

But then, if there were truly a phantom sixth man, what else could Alex be hiding from them?


	3. LOG: 2

"Alex. It's awake."

Staring out into the frozen tundras, Chisato paces in front of the feet-wide glass windows.

" _What do you mean, Chisato?_ " Alex's voice rumbles across as she runs a hand through her dishevelled hair in an attempt to soothe her tormented mind.

"I mean what I _mean_ , Alex." she snaps, "the simulation's over. _Done. Finished_. It's awake, and it chose to take our hand."

" _What did it..._ _It chose... It chose to **cooperate**?_ "

"That's what I'm saying!" her voice rises, as she halts abruptly. The sun was rising; a brilliant, blinding glare the clear glass walls offered no protection from, creating a smooth, melting cover of vibrant shadow across the colourless tundra.

" _Alright, Chisato. Calm down. How much of its situation does it understand."  
_

"Alex, you may be a moron, but it isn't! It's perfectly intelligent. How do you think it got through the simulations?"

" _That's for **me** to decide, Chisato. From now on, do not act independently. That is an __**order**. If there are **any** changes— any at all. You must report to me. Effective immediately."_

"For _you_ to decide? Alex, are you _crazy_? This is not about you or TranStar anymore! With the Typhon, we could very well change the world and its perception of Typhons and their perceptions about us. Besides, don't you _remember_ what happened the last time you decided to take charge? Talos I was _obliterated_!"

" _Chisato. This is an order. **Do you understand me**._ "

She grits her teeth. " _Yes. **Sir**_. I _do_."

" _Good. I look forward to seeing your progress_."

* * *

The carbonated ice cream was absolutely terrible.

But the world had changed much while he slept.

The once towering rows of skyscrapers in New York had become concrete buildings half their size, the cityscapes once alive with light and activity became dark and quiet, almost like the World War II memoirs he had learned in high school. The landscape outside of the safe havens retained their metropolis-like buildings and concrete roads and abandoned cars, but the swirling branches of Coral that covered the outside like thread through cotton told of unspoken dangers that involved the various objects that a Typhon could easily become.

 _The world today looked like one of those dystopic novels she used to love_ , Morgan reminisces fondly, his hand propping his head—

Then he jolts, the alcohol wearing off.

 _She_ , he thinks, glancing outside the window involuntarily, _when was there ever a she?_

Catherine Yu had always been the most stereotypical Asian parent: stern, demanding and a believer of tough love. Never in his life had Morgan ever seen her pick up a fiction book. In his memory, she had always been forbidding: tight-lipped and grim-eyed and just as ruthless as William Yu had ever been.

So who was _she?_

And there was a more pressing issue at hand, Morgan realizes. He had only taken a sip of the wine when he stepped onto the plane, it should not have so much effect as to him becoming drowsy.

 _Someone spiked it_.

"Danielle?" he called but receives no answer. Alarmed, he turns, only to see Danielle, in the seat on the diagonal-right behind him, knocked-out, her bottle of water capped laying on the seat beside her.

Morgan narrows his eyes and turns back to his window, sliding the wine glass away from him. _Did someone infiltrate the jet?_

TranStar has always had protesters against their 'unnatural' ways that dissolved in violent protests that forced projects to stall and backtrack for months at times. They were most likely still active today, and considering the state of the world: people fear the unknown, always needing a hero and a villain, for some TranStar, by no doubt, is a perfect target to direct their fear and anger towards.

 _Or was this all deliberately planned by Alex himself?_

While Morgan had always been more science-oriented, Alex had always leant slightly more towards business and management, and _that_ meant there were always _secrets_. So if Alex was resorting to drug him, there was most likely cargo contained on the jet _or_ a guest he could not talk to with Morgan in sight.

And that brought Morgan back to the subject of his memories. While amnesia after being comatose was certainly not uncommon, and memory-wiping technology had already been active when he was still awake, but some of his memory seemed so utterly _artificial—_

"Did the drug take effect yet?" It was Alex's voice.

"Yes, sir," the air stewardess that had first greeted him and Danielle replies him.

"Good, lock the compartment doors. I want to run a check on the cargo. For the returning trip, make sure to check their vitals every hour."

 _So there was cargo_.

"Would you also like to have Doctor Richmond's report and have me send the vitality signals to her for analysis?"

"No, it's fine. Chisato has enough on her plate, make sure to lock the compartment."

"Of course,"

Their voices become faint, and Morgan has a name: _Chisato Richmond_.

There was nothing suspicious about the name itself. There were plenty of female personnel employed by TranStar. What _was_ suspicious, however, was the strange hint of affection in Alex's voice as he mentioned her name. _First name_.

First name, concern, no overtime.

Could she be a potential infatuation?

 _Took him long enough_ , Morgan wants to snicker. But Alex had never one to put feelings before work, which meant _Chisato Richmond_ must have something to do with the cargo, more than anyone let on.

* * *

"Can you speak?" she asks the Typhon in front of him.

'It' just stares at her blankly.

"Silence is not a satisfactory response. You may be the only successful specimen, but with this experiment conducted by a single person, he will believe more will be able to succeed. But after all of the hell I spent dragging you to Earth, I'm not letting you die."

"Chisato." it says.

She leant back into her chair, "good, that's someone process."

"Will you not create protection measures?" it asks, voice scratchy, "I am rather dangerous after all if the simulations are anything to go by."

"No, I'm not Alex. I don't fear death. I don't have unfinished work or regrets. If you want to kill me though, you'll probably die, too. Turrets are stationed everywhere on this station. Alex doesn't take chances. Not since I've brought you out of hibernation two years before."

"Oh, you are rather interesting," the voice is less scratchy, more humane. More Morgan.

"Well," she begins playing with her pen, "we are to establish somewhat of a human relationship, and as a psychologist, I believe the best way is to get to know each other. Since I know everything of importance about you, you're welcome to ask away."

"Is that so?" the Typhon looked strangely amused. " _Anything_?"

"Yes," she affirms. "Anything."

"Then, is the original Morgan alive?"

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3~!**

 **Sophie updates one in a light year, yay :)**

 **ARocks21: thank you for your review, and well, this reply is a bit late, but I _will_ promise to try to write more for this fanfic from now on.**


End file.
